1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrolytic ionized water generator for continuously generating alkaline ionized water of a constant pH value by washing city water (referred to hereinafter as drinking water), and applying electrolytic processing thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has so far developed various types of electrolytic ionized water generators as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open H 6-126283, Japanese Patent Laid-open H 8-15 39070, and so forth.
However, in the electrolytic ionized water generators described above wherein a flow meter for determining an electrolyzation voltage is disposed between a water cartridge and an electrolytic cell, problems to be solved have been encountered. For example, precision of the flow meter degrades over time due to adherence of constituents of drinking water such as calcium, magnesium, and the like to the flow meter, eventually disabling the flow meter from making an accurate measurement of a flow rate.